Devil's Candy
by ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: *ON HIATUS* A woman who'd ruin you as soon as look at you. Kylie Fox was such a woman, but her goal was to ruin one man, not two. Both were complete accidents. JackOC, Willabeth CHAPTER 7 IS HERE!
1. Karma's a bitch

Well this wasn't going well, thought Kylie as the entire play was about to go to Hell in a hand basket. And the irony of it all? This was just dress rehearsal.

"It's all her fault! She used my brush and threw it at me!" Kylie rolled her eyes at the brat pointing at her. Alison Whitney, spoiled-rotten, rich, ex-cheerleader, need to be stabbed... Kylie sighed; she never should've auditioned for this crap. And all she ever got to be was a maid. A _maid._ How demeaning.

_I'm quitting anyway, so screw 'em all!_

Throwing down her bonnet—which was just plain horrendous—she strode over to the blonde bitch from Hell and slapped her. And Lord, did it make her feel better. She turned away, struggling not to smile. Yes, today was a good day. She kept walking, ignoring her fellow actors' and actress' stares. She could even hear the brat crying and cracked a small grin.

"Miss Fox!" She stopped where she was and tilted her head to look at the director, honey brown eyes sparkling with mischief. She watched as the old man's lips moved, but heard nothing as the trap door she stood on fell open. She gasped in shock as she fell, beginning to panic as she just kept on falling. She screamed as everything went black.

Karma was such a bitch.


	2. Stealing Love

A/N: Wow, 2 reviews already

**A/N: Wow, 2 reviews already. And here I thought this fic would go ignored…(sigh) well here's another chapter: Stealing Love**

**(( )) my personal input**

_**Italics **_**thoughts**

Lord, she was comfortable. Who knew that she would end up in a big, fluffy bed? Wait. Rewind that.

"Where am I?" She found herself staring up at a white ceiling, wearing a beige nightgown. She heard a scuffling sound and turned her head to see a maid run out of the room.

"Miss Swann, she's awake!"

Swann? As in, _Elizabeth_ Swann? Oh, dear Lord, she must be dreaming. She sat up carefully, her body sore. She pushed her bangs to the side, and yelped. "Ow!" What felt like a bruise was above her right eyebrow. Okay, so maybe she wasn't dreaming.

"So you're awake and alive. We think you had quite a nasty fall. I'm Elizabeth Swann." Kyle groaned; it wasn't a dream. "K-Kylie Fox. That's my name." Shock made her voice hoarse. "Is there any water?" Elizabeth smiled and approached the bed, lifting a cup from the nightstand. She helped her drink since Kylie's hands couldn't stop shaking.

"So Kylie," Elizabeth found herself liking the strange name, "what happened?" The other woman frowned, "I was walking…I think it was during rehearsal that I fell and then…I don't know." She gently rubbed her forehead, careful not to touch the bruise.

"Rehearsal? As in a play? Which one?" Kylie smiled, despite the pain, and shrugged. "I'm not sure. A friend of mine was ill and I had to take on her part. I still had to audition for it, but instead of getting her part, the man in charge made me a maid." She grimaced at the memory, but frowned as Elizabeth laughed. "That must've been terrible! You are too lovely to play the part of a maid!"

That's what her friend had said. Strange how her and Elizabeth were so similar. "But I'm not. Lovely, I mean. At least, I don't think I am." And she didn't. She was too much like a boy. She wasn't slim and perfect like other girls. She had some muscle but was still on the scrawny side. She was tanned, her origins Asian. Her hair was nothing short of a disaster; long and black, a tangled mess that fell to her elbows.

"Why, of course you are." Elizabeth chided and sat on the bed beside her. Whoever told her that she wasn't was cruel and envious. Kylie was beautiful, her facial features reminding her of her surname, a fox. She had a delicately pointed nose, and lips that were meant for smiling. And her hair… "I love your hair." Kylie frowned, "You do? But…it must look a fright. My mum tried to cut it for me but it turned out wrong." Her mother had tried to layer it herself. But instead of nice, even layers; she got uneven, choppy layers. The only thing that came out nice was her side swept bangs. She watched Elizabeth laugh. "Only a little. Wait here, I'll see if I can help fix it." She got up from the bed and left the room. Kylie sighed. It was a little difficult to talk; she had to choose her words carefully for Elizabeth to understand her.

And speaking of Elizabeth, she came back, a brush and blue ribbon in hand. "Let's see if we can get that hair under control." They laughed together as Kylie tried to help her brush her unruly hair. They managed a tamed half ponytail before her father, Governor Swann, walked in. "So the young lady lives. Ah, and it seems you've made a friend, Elizabeth." His daughter grinned, "This is Kylie, father. Do you think it would be alright if I show her around Port Royal?" He frowned, so she hastily explained. "Just for some fresh air." He nodded. "Alright, but don't be gone for tool long. Perhaps Miss Kylie could borrow one of your dresses? You can buy her some in town."

"That's a wonderful idea! We'll be ready to leave in a half hour." More like two hours. They spent more time talking than getting ready. Mostly about the sea and pirates. And ships…and pirates…and seeing the world…and pirates. They had an equal amount of fascination over the scoundrels. Even when they finally made it to town, they were still talking about it.

"Have you ever gone sailing?" Elizabeth asked as they sat on the dock, their feet dangling over the water. Kylie shook her head, "No, but I bet it would be fun to learn. How much longer until the shop closes? I want to explore a bit more."

"If you like, we can pick out the dresses now and have them delivered to the house. Then I could introduce you to Will." Who was her dearest and pretty much only friend; besides Kylie, of course.

"Alright. Just nothing too frilly or suffocating." They both laughed as they got up and walked off the docks. At the shop, they continued to laugh and giggle as they argued over which dress to buy.

"Heavens no, Kylie, that one is far too big!" She pointed to a hideous white and yellow gown. Her friend snickered, "I do believe that it is bigger than your house." They burst into a fit of giggles that died down at the sight of a beautiful wedding dress. Elizabeth sighed, her fingers tracing the delicate material. "If I were to marry, I'd wear this dress." **((Yes, it's the dress from DMC))** Kylie smiled, "And if you married and I was your Maid of Honor, I'd wear this dress." She pointed to a simple gown with pearls sewed onto the hem. It was a yellow-peach with a low neckline and elbow length sleeves. It had an almost faded orange-blossom pattern. They both sighed over it until Elizabeth called over the shop keeper.

"We'd like this one, please." Kylie told her it wasn't necessary, but Elizabeth insisted so she gave in. Their next stop was to see will at the Blacksmith's. At Elizabeth's knock, he opened the door looking startled (and sweaty) to see them. "Miss Swann, what are you doing here?" Kylie, who knew from watching Pirates **((the first one))** guessed that he was in the middle of practicing his swordplay.

"Just stopping by for a visit. And Will, you do know that you can call me Elizabeth." She watched him blush, then smiled, "This is my new friend, Kylie Fox. She's new to Port Royal so I thought she could use a friend or two." Kylie smiled, "Hello. Were we interrupting anything?"

Will had to think about her question since he was so distracted by just her smile. "Um…no, of course not. I was just finishing up a sword for the Royal Navy. Come in, come in. I'm William Turner, but you can call me Will." He held the door open for them and was treated with another dazzling smile. Lord, what was _wrong_ with him? He knew he had strong feelings for Miss Swann, but this Kylie…just her smile was enough to stop his heart.

Just as Elizabeth was about to walk in, one of the maids from her house told her that her father needed to speak with her. "But Kylie…" Will didn't know what made him do it, but he suggested that Kylie stay. "I could escort her back to your house." And Elizabeth left, leaving the two of them alone. Will took the opportunity to look Kylie over, who was staring at all the swords. She was wearing one of Elizabeth's simpler dresses, a dark blue one that fit her like sin. Unlike Elizabeth, Kylie was not as thin and fragile, but was curvy and brazen.

"Did you make all of these swords?" He watched her hand hover over the hilt of a sword. He nodded and walked over to her. "Yes, I did. The man who taught me how, Mr. Brown, has gotten himself too drunk to work, so I make them now." She grinned and nearly put him into cardiac arrest. "I'm guessing that's not all you do. You were practicing when we came, weren't you?" It was his turn to grin, but he also quirked a brow at her. "It seems that my secret has been discovered. How did you know?" She laughed and it sounded like Heaven. "Hmm, it might have been the sword you're holding that gave you away, or the fact that you look exhausted."

Will looked down at his right hand, which, sure enough, held a sword. He'd forgotten all about it. Embarrassed, he chuckled. "You are very astute, Miss Fox." He watched her grimace and he frowned. "What is it?" She put a hand on his forearm and he thought: _Just kill me now and I'll have no regrets._

"Will, please, just call me Kylie, okay?" He was possessed. He knew it had to be possession; otherwise he would have never done what he did. He leaned down and kissed her; it was a sweet, innocent kiss that quickly became more intense with ever passing second. Warning bells went off in his head and he quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry. That was—I never should have—" Fearing the worse, he reluctantly looked at her face.

…and was tempted to do more than just kiss her.

Her beautiful face was flushed, her eyes dazed and dreamy, her breath raced through those luscious lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered before tangling his fingers in her long hair and angled her head as his lips claimed hers.

Kylie gasped and forced herself away. "Will, you can't. You're in love with Elizabeth!" That brought him out of his daze. "I saw the way you looked at her, and that was love. You love _her_, Will." _And not me._

He blinked slowly and released her. She smiled at him, and this time, all he felt was warmth. "I don't know." He kissed her temple, his arms holding her close as she shook her head. "You do. I know you do."

He pulled back far enough to tip up her chin. His thumb traced her lips before he gave her one more innocent kiss. "I don't."

**A/N: Good, yes? YES?! Answer me, DAMMIT! Lol…too much energy there…**

**I feel sorry for Kylie; she isn't aware of how much she affects certain men. Certain, meaning guys like Will.**

**Preview: Will confesses to Kylie that he IS in love with dear Elizabeth, but there is some conflict of emotions. And then Jack shows up. Now there's a man she can affect on purpose. But there's still a problem. While Will is still hell-bent on finding Elizabeth, he can't help but find comfort in Kylie. Whereas Jack just finds comfort with her all over the ship. **

**Next chapter: Balancing Act**

Top of Form


	3. Balancing Act

A/N: I've got some bad news, duckies

**A/N: I've got some bad news, duckies. Yesterday, my computer crashed and erased everything I ever typed up. But there is some good news: I always write the fic first before typing it up. (Am I the only one who ever does that??) So I suppose we're safe for now. Except for the fact I was already halfway done typing this chapter and now I have to retype it. Bloody computer…**

The walk back to the Governor's house was quiet and awkward. Awkward meaning: Will kept pulling Kylie off the road for a quick kiss only for her to break it off. By the time they made it to the front door, the chemistry between them was explosive. But Will managed to hold himself back from taking her right then and there.

Instead, he took her hand and kissed it. "Will you be here tomorrow morning?" He tugged and pulled her to him. Her eyes fluttered. "I-I think so. Why?" Lord, she was adorable. She stared up at him with such innocence that he couldn't resist kissing her one more time. "I have to deliver a sword here." He let her go and watched her slump back against the door. "Stay for me?" She nodded and went inside. As the door closed, he could've sworn he heard her say, "I don't know."

And she didn't. She knew that Will and Elizabeth were meant for each other; it was inevitable. But the way she felt around Will was nothing short of lust. Last she remembered, Will was supposed to be an overly polite, just-a-tad too innocent blacksmith/soon-to-be aggressive pirate. And Elizabeth was her friend. To mess around with Will would be such a betrayal. But tomorrow…

Wait a sec.

Sword.

House.

_Oh, holy freakin' mother of Jesus._

Jack Sparrow would be arriving in Port Royal tomorrow. Feeling a little dizzy, she stumbled on the way to the stairs. One of the maids heard her and helped her up to her room. "Are you alright, Miss Fox? Should I call the Doctor?" She helped Kylie undress and slip into a peach nightgown. "I'm just a little tired. Maybe," she got in bed and the maid pulled the covers up to her chin, "I shouldn't have…walked around…so much…" And she was out like a light.

Marda, the maid, closed the shutters and doused the lamps. "Sleep well, Miss Fox." She quietly closed the door behind her and encountered a worried Miss Swann.

"Is she ill?" Marda shook her head, "No, just tired. I think it would be best if we let her sleep for now."

Kylie woke to a soft tapping at her door. "Yes?" Marda mumbled through the door, "There's a Mr. Turner waiting downstairs. Shall I tell him to come back later?" Stopping mid-yawn, Kylie gasped and shot out of bed towards the armoire and grabbed a green dress. "No, it's alright! I'll be down in a few minutes!" As she dressed, she thought she heard Marda's laughter. Feeling a little giddy herself, Kylie kept dropping the brush and only managed a half decent hairstyle much like the day before.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and headed down the stairs. She smiled and was going to greet him when she damn-near swallowed her tongue.

Life was cruel. So, so cruel.

He was attractive the day before when he was tired and sweaty, but now…Now that he was all clean and dressed up, Kylie didn't know if she had it in her not to throw herself at him. "Will, how are you? I'm afraid you caught me at a bad time. I was resting upstairs and…Will? What's wrong?" He looked…well, vacant. As if he was occupied with thoughts of something else. Or rather, _someone_ else.

Like…Elizabeth.

_She must've left while I slept. Figures._ She waved a hand in front of him. "Hello?" She squeaked as he grabbed her wrist; the movement was so sudden that it caught her off-guard. "Will, are you alright?" He nodded, still silent as he dragged her outside. Confused, she let him guide her through the tropical vegetation to a large tree. "Will?" She gasped in shock as she found herself in his arms, his lips brushing against her ears.

"You were right, Kylie. I _am_ in love with Elizabeth." _Then why are you holding __**me**_ "That's…wonderful news. When do you plan on telling her how you feel…ah!" She gasped as he left a trail of butterfly kisses from her ear to her lips. His hands cupped her face, eyes half open as his heated gaze met her startled one. "I love her, Kylie, but I can't stop thinking about you." His lips crushed hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. He groaned when she complied, her tongue hesitantly meeting his to rub against each other.

_Where the hell did he learn how to kiss?_ Kylie was too busy fighting back her unruly hormones to answer her own question. It took everything she had to force herself away from him. "Will, stop." After breaking off the kiss, his lips came back to kiss her chin down to her throat. "Please, Will, I can't do this. Not to Elizabeth." He paused and glanced at her, his eyes losing their glazed appearance. "Will, please. What you're feeling for me is only a shadow of what you feel for Elizabeth. I can't be…_involved_ with you if it means hurting her."

He let her go and took an unsteady step back. "You're right. Forgive me, Kylie. I should have controlled myself better. Can we still remain friends?" He didn't deserve her friendship. _She_ was the more loyal friend, not him. He only felt worse when she smiled that innocent smile.

"Will, we'll always be friends."

_Just friends._

He got the message loud and clear. Pushing aside his body's desire, namely his lust for Kylie, he smiled back. "Good. Then as your friend, I suggest you go back inside that house and get some more rest. That bruise of yours is not yet gone and as your friend, I would...worry less about you." Meaning he could get away from her to think all this over. Things only got harder **((In more ways than one))** when she hugged him, saying a quick "Thank you" before heading back to the house. Groaning, he rubbed his face and decided to walk off his frustration.

Kylie did what Will suggested and got some sleep. It was a very light sleep, considering she was listening for the blast of cannons and screams of the townspeople. It did take as long as she thought it would, mostly because she left the house early telling Elizabeth she was going for a walk.

…to the docks.

So when things became chaotic—like it was now—she had a place to hide. Erm…stay. She was more than relieved to find the two idiot guards were gone from the _Interceptor_. Climbing onto the deck in a dress took awhile, but she still managed to fall onto it without alerting anyone of her presence.

Well, almost anyone.

"Hey! What are you doing on board?" _Shit!_ Kylie thought wildly, _Think of something!_ "There's a pirate that was uh, chasing me and he um, was going to—" She didn't have to even finish. The minute she said the word "pirate" the officer ran to where she came from. "There's no pirate after you anym—"

**Craaaack!**

The man fell dead overboard. Kylie silently screamed. She knew that if he turned around, she would have to explain why she chose to hide on the ship, so she did the only thing she could think of: she grabbed the back of his head and twisted almost all the way around. She cursed her uncle, who taught her the move. It was meant for self-defense, not murder!

_But if I hadn't…_ Yep, it was self-defense. If she _hadn't_ killed him, he would've reported her and would have gotten the Governor is a motherload of trouble. She shuddered, coming to the conclusion that there might be more men on board. Paranoid, she ran for the Captain's Quarters and was relieved to find it unlocked. She was even more relieved to find it empty. _Yes! I don't have to kill anyone!_ She briefly laughed maniacally before slapping a hand over her mouth. _Keep it quiet, girl, or you'll get busted._

She sat on the bed, her knees tucked under her chin. She was still wearing the dress from this morning and she was _hating_ it. Damn thing smelled like Will. "Maybe I shouldn't have hugged him." His scent clung to her sleeves and was driving her senses wild. "Gah!" She leaned back on the narrow bed, and forgot about how narrow it was. Instead of feeling the softness of a pillow, the back of her head smacked hard against the wood frame, effectively knocking her out.

When Kylie woke up, sunlight was shining through the windows and her head hurt like hell. "Oh, Jesus." She stretched, and stepped onto the floor.

…only to fall flat on her face.

The ship was moving. Eyes wide with shock, she hot to her feet and threw open the door to the main deck. Her jaw hit the floor. Will looked pretty surprised to see her too. And Jack looked…well, good.

_Good enough to eat,_ she winced, mentally slapping herself._ I __**cannot**__ have sex on the brain. At least, not now…_

"Kylie! What are you doing here? I thought they had taken you and Elizabeth!" Oh. Well, wow. He cared. "I uh, saw the pirates take her, so I…climbedondeckandhiduntilyougothere." She averted her gaze when he approached her. "You knew I would come?" Oh…Lord have mercy. The amount of sexual innuendos that flashed across her imagination made her dizzy. "Uh-huh," her gaze still avoided his, but managed to stray to Jack. _I will not faint. I will not attack Jack Sparrow and beg him for wild sex…_ She blushed and looked away.

Jack grinned. He thought it was because of his devilishly good looks that had her blushing. If only he knew that she was fantasizing her sex life…but that's another matter. "Mr. Turner, kindly introduce me to your…friend." He deliberately lowered his voice an octave at the word "friend", eyes observing the girl's reaction.

She didn't give him one.

Oh no, she was too distracted by Will's hand, which rested at the small of her back as he urged her forward. Beneath the two layers of her dress, his touch burned through her body and she had to count to ten before Will spoke again.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, meet Kylie Fox." Jack bowed and took her hand to kiss it. Kylie nearly fainted. Not only was he kissing her hand, but she could feel his tongue along her knuckles. This wasn't fair. The man was dripping of pheromones and reeked of hot sex. Despite the fact he walked like a girl.

_Ah…there we go._

Back in control of herself, she smiled. _Time to get my bearings and get back on even ground._ The smile she was giving him was a different smile than the one Will was used to seeing. This smile spoke volumes about the real Kylie.

Jack's eyes heated as she devoured him with her eyes, her luscious lips managing a slight pout. Lust shot through his veins; there was a definite drop in the amount of blood flowing to his brain. He let go of her hand and straightened with his trademark grin. "Pleasure to meet you, love." In the blink of an eye, her features became soft and innocent again, but the desire in her eyes had yet to leave. "The pleasure is all mine, Captain Sparrow." Her voice was unbelievable sexy, husky even, alerting his lower body to her intentions. And to top it off, she slowly ran the tip of her tongue over her lip, before being drawn away by Will. Watching them head to the bow, he returned to the helm, eyes extra observant over them.

By the way Will kept her hand on her back, to the way Kylie shook her head and walked off, he could tell that young Mr. Turner didn't know which girl he was to woo.

"That's interesting," he mumbled, slightly turning the wheel, "that's very interesting." He watched as Kylie went below deck, her facial expression slightly annoyed and…disappointed? Curious, he yelled to Will, "Mr. Turner, I need you to take over the helm. Just keep her steady." He waited for the whelp to take the wheel before heading down below deck to join Kylie.

He found her in the Galley, sitting at a small table with a candle and what couldn't be a bottle of…rum! And she was talking to herself…or was it the candle? It certainly looked that way.

"Idiot. He's not for you, but he's just so…confusing! Where the hell do virgins—_innocent_ virgins—learn how to kiss like that? What, are men born with the talent?" She took a sip of the rum and made a face. "Is it _so hard_ to go up to the person you love and say 'I love you'?" Another sip and a slight pause, "Then again, he is quite poor and she _is_ the Governor's daughter…Bah! Not my problem." She frowned while staring at the bottle in her hand. "It is my problem." She took a long sip before putting the bottle down on the table, half empty.

"To answer your first question, love, what makes you so sure the man is a virgin?" He sat across from her and took a hearty swig from the bottle. Startled, she glared at him for interrupting her thoughts. "Because he's too damn polite to _not_ be a virgin." She reached for the bottle, but Jack grabbed her hand. He pulled her around the table to sit beside him. "I assume you know this from experience?" Still holding her hand, he brought it to his mouth and kissed the smooth skin.

Kylie snatched her hand back from him. "You still haven't answered my question." He nodded. "Alright then, love. To answer your first, I'll have to answer your second. Maybe he's a natural-born kisser." He laughed at the disbelieving look on her face. "However, some men have perfected the art of kissing." He leaned in closer to her, half turning her so that her back was to the table. She smirked, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Is that so?"

"Aye, love. It's much like a dance." He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing their bodies closer. His other hand took hers and placed it inside his. _Her_ other hand already settled on his shoulder. Smart girl. She brought her lips closer, a breath away from his. "Is it now?" Boldly, she took his bottom lip with her teeth and tugged.

Jack bit back a groan. Lacing his fingers with hers, he pinned her hips with his to the edge of the table. "Aye. The man leads and the lady follows." His lips touched hers with a kiss so tender, so gentle that she gasped in surprise. The second her lips parted, his tongue came into play, coaxing them open. It didn't take her too long to respond; her tongue was already stroking his, twining with his. Her hands let go of him, only to grip his back as she snuggled closer. He groaned, leaning over her so that her back was on the table. His free hand reached down and curled around her thigh. He stopped kissing her, waiting for her reaction.

Kylie reacted alright. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss, her thigh settling itself on his hip. Her hips lifted and rocked hard against his. A moan slipped out when he ground his pelvis against hers.

"Jack," she breathed as his lips left hers to trail down her throat to where her neck met her shoulder. He nibbled along her collarbone, back and forth until he bit down gently. She gasped his name, shivering when his tongue swirled over the tender spot.

Footsteps thumped above them, making her freeze. "Jack, stop." He ignored her and opened his mouth wide as he bit her, his mouth sucking strongly, tongue lapping slowly. She bit her lip, stifling her moan. It still came out and ended with his name. He bit down harder, and her body spasmed against his. "Oh, God. Jack, please—" He released her, watching with satisfaction as she laid there, her eyes glazed over and barely open.

"So you like pain with your pleasure?" He smirked when her eyes snapped open and she tired to come after him. Only she couldn't' because her body was left weak from the overwhelming pleasure he had just given her. "I think I'll relieve young Mr. Turner from the helm." He left, taking what was left of the rum with him.

Both frustrated and annoyed with him, she searched the Galley for a mirror or any reflective metal. She found a spoon and held it up in front of her neck where she could see it. She could only gape in shock.

Not only had Jack given her a hickey, but it stretched from her collarbone nearly to the nape of her neck. And that was just the bite mark! Gently, she rubbed at the spot and winced. Yep, she'd definitely need to keep her hair down. The hickey itself was only part of the problem; Jack's teeth left a bruise that would take at least a week to fade.

"I guess there's an art to biting as well," she muttered as she made her way back to the main deck. Will was tying off ropes and whatnot, and Jack was up at the help, leering at her. _Pervert,_ she thought, and headed towards the side rail to stare at the sea. She rubbed at the hickey again, and sighed heavily. "More like orgasmic biting," she mumbled as the pirate port of Tortuga came into view.

After assuring both Jack and Will that she would be fine on her own, Kylie looked for a Tailor's Shop. _Anything to get out of this dress._ She smiled as she walked in, a bell chiming overhead.

"Be there in a minute!" A gruff, male voice called from the back. She smirked. Thank the Lord above. If it was a woman, she would spend all night explaining why she wanted men's clothes.

"What can I help ye with, lass?" A large, burly man towered over her, arms crossed. His short brown hair was streaked with gray and his stormy blue eyes were staring her down. Without thinking, she opened her mouth and said, "You don't _look_ like a Tailor." The man threw back his head and laughed. "Aye, lass. That I don't. I was a pirate from long ago. Used to cook for Calico Jack. Robert Daniels is me name, and I'm at yer service." He held out a hand, which she shook with a laugh of her own. "Kylie Fox. I'm currently stuck sailing with Jack Sparrow and I find myself in need of some men's clothes. Working in a dress is nigh impossible."

Robert frowned, "Sparrow, eh? Tricky pirate. Always in trouble tha' one. Heard he lost the _Pearl_." She shrugged. "We stole the Navy's supposedly fastest ship, the _Interceptor_. I think we're headed for the Isle de Muerta." His eyes widened in shock. "Yer not goin' after Barbossa, are ye? Tis madness, lass!" Hands on her hips, she nodded. "That's what I said, but Jack says he just wants his ship back. I'm after the treasure and a friend of mine who was taken."

Robert smiled, but the expression didn't match his eyes. "Spoken like a pirate. Yer lucky ye look the same size as me daughter. She gave up the pirate life to settle down. Her clothes may fit ye."

From a back room, he brought out a pair of black pants and boots, plus a semi-white men's shirt and a red bandana. Smiling, he dumped the pile in her arms and pointed to a door. "Ye can change in there. Just leave the dress as payment; me daughter needs a new one." She went right in and came out minutes later in full pirate's garb. The shirt covered the hickey, so there was no need to keep her hair down. She held it back with the bandana in an odd-shaped bun. Robert applauded her with a grin. "Knew it would fit ye. Now if ye want, I could give ye a tattoo be'er than tha' Jack Sparrow's"

She nodded. She'd always wanted a tattoo but she never had the money. She followed him through his back room to a table with two chairs. He sat in one chair and she sat in the other, the table between them. Pulling up her right sleeve, she put out her forearm and pointed, "Right there." It was in the same spot as Jack's sparrow. He grinned, "Don't worry, lass. Ol' Robert knows what to give ye."

He never knew a more stranger woman, and Robert knew women. Most women would have been in tears, but not Kylie. She watched him do the outlining for the first hour, her head resting on her other arm. By the second hour, while he shaded, she asked him to tell her about life as a pirate. And when he had finally finished and wrapped her arm with bandages, she was fast asleep, a small smile on her face.

Chuckling, he found a thin blanket and covered her with it. He had to tend to his other customers. He didn't doubt that she would like her tattoo. He gave her what she was, a snarling fox ready to pounce. But the snarl was more like a twisted smirk of confidence and triumph. He believed it suited her best.

Will couldn't help it; he couldn't stop worrying. But what really got to him was _who_ he was worrying about. Elizabeth was taken hostage by pirates, and Kylie was probably lost in the pirate port! He rubbed at his temple where a headache was forming. Both women were his friends, and he wanted to be more than friends with one of them. But which one?

Kylie woke before dawn, her body cramped from the way she slept. She stood and stretched, and ended up groaning in pain. "Okay, no more sleeping at the table." Blinking to clear her blurry vision, she glanced down at the table and gasped. _Isn't that Jack's compass?_ She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a slip of paper with crudely written words: _To find your way back to him._

The only person who could have sent her this had to be Tia Dalma. _But she's in the second movie! How does she know about me?_

Footsteps approached the room, alerting her that she wasn't alone. Shoving the compass into her pocket, she picked up the blanket and started to fold it. She smiled as Robert walked in, "Thanks for letting me stay the night. It was very kind of you." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Twas nothing, lass. I 'eard tha' Jack is 'eading back towards the docks. Ye should get going." She shrieked. "Already? When I see that man, I'm going to throttle him!" He laughed and led her out of the shop. "The docks are tha' way," he pointed, then gave her a bear hug. "Yer lots like me Marissa, me daughter. If everythin' goes wrong, ye know where ta find me. I'll always be here, lass." She hugged him back. "Thank you." And she ran for the docks.

It was a good thing she left when she did because she got there just in time to see Ana Maria slap Jack across the face. As he turned with the crew to head back to the ship, she yelled, "Jack Sparrow, don't you _dare_ leave without me!" He stopped, and slowly turned to look at her. She strode over and stood before him, hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love. Now where'd the dress go?" He squinted at her, and it just pissed her off. "Jack," she smiled sweetly and his deception alarm started blaring. "Aye, Kylie?" One minute he was staring at her face, and then came a white light and burning sting of the red, hand-shaped mark on his face. Blinking away the spots in front of his eyes, he straightened and glared at her. "I didn' deserve that." Instead of raising a hand to strike him again—which he suspected she would—she kicked him hard in the shin. "Ow! Bloody woman, what was _that_ for?!"

Instead of answering him, she tuned towards the long boat—where the crew was staring at her—and, with a toss of her head, muttered: "Stupid pirate."

Will, who was struggling to keep a straight face, tried to act serious when Jack took out his pistol and hastily put it back. "Jack, you can't kill her. Let's head back to the ship." The Captain grumbled incoherent threats and followed Will down into the boat, where Kylie was whispering something to the parrot, and Ana Maria—who sat beside her—looked smug with satisfaction.

Back at the helm, Jack couldn't help but glance at the parrot, Kylie, and Ana Maria, who he felt were conspiring against him. All of them. They were after him. Even the stupid bird.

As if reading his mind, the parrot flew to the helm and stared at him He contemplated shooting it, but the thing started making a sound that sounded very much like maniacal laughter. Glancing sideways at it, he squinted his eyes. "Are you sure you're not a loon?" The bird squawked back, "Are you sure you're not a loon?" Jack's eyes narrowed, "I asked you first!" The parrot sneered **((If parrots could sneer, only Jack would see it)) **"I asked you first!" All but growling, Jack waved the bird off. "Stupid parrot."

Said parrot chortled, "Stupid Captain," before flying over to Kylie, who petted him affectionately. And to add insult to injury, he could see half the crew either smiling or trying not to laugh. Hell, even Gibbs was close to giggling like a school girl!

"Bloody conspirators," he snarled, barking orders left and right, feeling a little better when their grins slid right off their faces. He stared up at the sky, adding it to his rant. "Bloody storm."

Karma was an evil, evil thing. However, it never extended to the weather. _It better not_, Kylie grunted as she and Ana Maria got down from the bowsprit. Securing the rigging in a storm was definitely a don't. It was suicide.

"Kylie!"

Wiping the water from her eyes, she looked over at Jack, who stood at the helm. "What, dammit!" He gestured for her to join him and she reluctantly obeyed. "C'mere, love. Time to learn how to steer a ship." She glared at him, ready to slap him. "Now?!" He nodded his expression dead serious as he took her hand and pulled her in front of him.

Wary, she gripped the wheel with both hands and shivered at the feeling of Jack's body closing in around her. One of his hands covered hers and the other slipped beneath her shirt. "Jack!" He smirked, hand cupping the soft weight of her breast. "Feel the ship, love, and go with her." His teeth nipped at her earlobe. The pads of his fingers brushed past her nipple, making it tighten with awareness. She gasped, "I-I can't. Now when…not when you're d-doing that!" His lips traveled lower, nudging aside her shirt to expose her bruised skin. Keeping both eyes on the bow, he bit down hard, enjoying the way she arched against him, her delicious rump pressing into his groin.

"CAPTAIN!"

The warning came too late as a wave slammed against the starboard side of the ship, jerking Kylie out of his arms and sent her sprawling back to the deck on all fours. Satisfied she was alright, Jack took his eyes off her to order around the crew.

What a mistake that was.

The second he looked away, another wave crashed over the ship, sending her head over heels against the railing. Disoriented, she stood, holding the rail like a lifeline. The ship slant to port, the side she was on. She screamed as she went over the rail, nails digging into the wood. She shouted for Jack, but the wind carried her plea to another direction. She glanced up and caught sight of Will, who was climbing down from the main mast.

In an effort to pull herself up, she tried to climb over the rail, but her boots only slid off the slippery wood. Praying to whoever was listening, she screamed her lungs out.

"WILL!"

One of her hands slipped as a wave washed over her, and the other nearly slipped as well. She closed her eyes, readying herself for when she would fall. But she didn't. A strong hand gripped her wrist. Looking up, she saw Will's determined face as he called over his shoulder, "Mr. Gibbs!" The older man was there, reaching for her other hand as both men pulled her back onto the deck.

Will held her close, whispering words of comfort; mostly just telling her that everything was okay and that she was safe. A lesser woman would have burst into tears **((like Elizabeth! God, I hate typing her name…))** but Kylie wasn't a ninny, and was in no mood to act like one. Patting his arm, she gave him a quick hug and ran off to help Ana Maria down in the cargo hold.

When the storm cleared, Jack came down and almost had to drag her back on deck. "Look at me, love. I didn't know that you almost went over." Not hearing an apology, she slapped him. Grinding his teeth, Jack took her arms and pinned her to a wooden post by the stairs. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, dammit!" She scoffed, "Oh, of course not. It wasn't _my_ idea to get seduced in the middle of a storm!" Frustrated, he kissed her, putting all his anger into it until she was breathless and gasping for air. "We'll talk about this later, savvy?"

She considered injuring him, but nodded and let him drag her up the stairs onto the main deck where Will was asking Gibbs about rope.

"…did he use for rope?"

"Human hair. From my back." Jack got their attention, then yelled to whoever was listening, "Let go the anchor! Young Mr. Turner, Kylie, and I are to go ashore."

**A/N: Why did I end it there? I could've added more, but remember this: I write all this out before I type it. This means, I'm courting Arthritis as we speak.**

**Anyhoo, I'm pretty sure that I forgot to mention that this story **_**will**_** run through all three movies. By the time I even get to the third one, it—the movie—should be out on DVD.**

**Preview: Kylie discovers that seduction can take place anywhere at any time. Will chooses Elizabeth—we all saw that one coming—despite the fact she stole the only thing that reminded him of his father. Jack discovers that drunk women are evil; especially, a smart not-so-drunk woman, and an irresistible drunk woman who he later accuses of rape…**

**Next chapter- Most Unlikely of Friends: Fox and Swann**


	4. Most Unlikey of Friends: Fox and Swann

Mr

**A/N: Honest to God, I really did mean to update. I just never got around to it or I forgot the original written copy and I finally found it. So I devised a plan to help with my lack of internet problem: I'll type and upload a chapter at home and prays it actually uploads at school so it can be updated!**

Mr. Gibbs got to his feet. "Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Jack looked at him. "Keep to the Code." The older man nodded, "Aye, the Code."

Will looked from Jack to Kylie, who only shrugged, pretending not to understand what the Hell they were talking about. They followed Jack into the boat, who insisted that he be the one to row while Will held the lantern. Unsure of why she was going, Kylie sat across from Jack, ignoring his blatant leering.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will finally asked, and Kylie bit back a smile as Jack replied, "Pirate's Code. Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves?" Will sounded so disgusted that Kylie thought it best to keep her comments to herself. Jack kept on rowing. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on you're way to becoming one. You too, love." He winked at her before continuing. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet—" Kylie coughed the word "stole," to which he glared at her for interrupting. "—sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," He stopped rowing to lean over Will's shoulder. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure." Will got out of the boat, Jack walking past him as he denied, "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Rolling her eyes, Kylie followed after Jack, who turned to Will. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Knowing that this would take a while, Kylie sat on a boulder, picking at her nails until Will knocked Jack out with an oar. He tried to get her to come with him, but she refused. "You would get caught if I went with you. Now go get her and don't worry, I'll be fine." More than fine, actually. She had fun waiting for Jack to wake up, what with Barbossa yelling and a monkey screeching.

When he did wake up, he stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, oar in hand. "This is all your fault," he mumbled as they made their way to the boat. Only to be stopped by an idiot-cursed pirate crew. "You," Ragetti was his name—stared at Jack. Then Pintel chimed in, "You're supposed to be dead." Jack used his free hand to inspect himself. "Am I not?" He turned, pulling Kylie with him, only to be brought up short by more of the crew. He turned back to them and opened his mouth.

"Palulay." He closed his eyes, trying to remember as he opened them and tried again. "Palu-lo-la-la-lulu." Kylie exchanged weird glances with those who stared back at her. "Parlili. Parsnips, parsley, partner, partner." She waited for Idiot No. 1 to open his mouth.

"Parley?"

"That's the one! Parley! Parley!" Kylie smothered a giggle with her hand. He looked so proud of himself, while Pintel glared at his friend. "Parley?" Then glared at Jack. "Damn to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley'!"

"That would be—"

"—the French." Kylie finished for him, grinning mischievously. He, however, didn't appreciate her stealing his line and gave her hip a sharp pinch. Yelping, she stomped on his foot. "Cad." He smirked as the crew forced them over to where Barbossa waited. "Pirate."

And boy, did he look surprised to see him. Of course, Jack wasn't helping, what with that provoking grin of his. "How the blazes did you get off that island?" Jack's grin vanished, "When you marooned me on the godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." They all stared at him. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Kylie snorted and received a pinch while he muttered, "Traitor" under his breath.

Barbossa walked over to them. "Well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" He reached out to touch a lock of Kylie's hair. "But I don't remember you." She jerked her head back, moving closer to Jack as she snarled, "You can die remembering me." Jack's grip tightened in reprimand, but he smirked at his old first mate. "Careful with this one, Hector. She isn't one to bluff a death sentence."

Barbossa turned his back on them and walked away. "Kill them." All guns pointed in their direction, but she didn't panic. Still, she was scared enough to elbow Jack in the ribs, who smirked and held her closer. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" He stopped walking. "Hold your fire!" Kylie sneered at the crew's look of disappointment.

"You know whose blood we need."

She didn't have to look to know Jack was smirking. "I know whose blood you need."

**OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli**

Kylie waited patiently in the brig for Jack to come down. Hearing footsteps, she leaned back against the iron bars.

"Apparently, there's a leak." She grinned when he chuckled and waved a hand. "Things not going as planned?" He caught her hand, pulling her into the shelter of his body. "'Course things are." He kissed her long and deep. "Why wouldn't they be?" She kissed him back, tongue exploring before stepping back from him. "Well, for one you're down here with me, instead of up there trying to bribe Barbossa for the Pearl."

A particular sharp turn of the ship sent them both on their rear. Actually it was more of Kylie's rear since Jack landed on top of her. "Knew you couldn't resist me, love." He grinned, fingers slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt. And to her delight, his lips weren't far behind.

But…there was a battle coming. They couldn't do this now! "Jack, I don't think now is the right place or t-ime!" His mouth closed over her breast, sucking strongly. She cried out when his teeth came into play, tugging her nipple until her back arched beneath him and her boots were braced on the floor. One of his hands snuck down the front of her breeches, finding her warm and wet. Jack growled, the vibration of him at her breast had her screaming as he slid his thumb over that tight bundle of nerves.

And then the cannons went off. Jack pushed her down harder to the floor. He then sat up and yelled, "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He turned back to Kylie and grinned at the sight of her. She was still on her back, her shirt open and her breasts exposed. "Better button those buttons, darling. You're too tempting at a time like this." Seeing as how she could barely move, he did it for her, kissing a spot of skin over every button.

That's when he saw Gibbs' rum flask, found it empty, and found the iron door broken. Hauling Kylie up, he pushed it open. "Time to go, love." They went up on deck and walked amidst the chaos of gun firing until they reached the railings, where Jack promptly took the rope from a swinging man. "Thanks very much." Kylie clung to him, finally aware of her surroundings. "Hold tight, love." They swung back and forth until they reached other deck. He let go of Kylie as she grabbed a musket and happily started shooting. He shook his head, "Bloodthirsty woman."

Kylie alternated between shooting pirates and watching Elizabeth trying to slap Jack. _Tsk, tsk. You have to distract him for that._ That's when she saw little Jack running over to the broken mast. "Jack!" Pirate Jack looked to her as she pointed to the other ship.

"Monkey!"

While Jack went chasing after monkey Jack, Kylie and Jack's crew found themselves pinned and forced onto the Black Pearl. Pintel pointed a pistol at them all. "Any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley.' I'll have your guts for garters." Being the smartass she was, Kylie piped up, "You wear garters? Didn't know there were many cross-dressing pirates on board…"

And then the other ship blew sky high.

"Barbossa!" And goody, goody Will showed up. "She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?"

"Here we go," Kylie sighed, saying every line she remembered, and somehow found herself on the plank _after_ Elizabeth fell in. God knows what made her do it, but she ended up speaking in a Jack-ish way. "I don't exactly get why I have to walk the plank." And with her hands tied. Bloody pirates.

"Cause, cause you're a woman!" Ragetti looked so excited that she smiled sweetly. "Your grasp of the obvious is astounding." He grinned, "Really?" Pintel elbowed him. "Can't ya see she's insulting you?" Both men glared at her, to which she responded by walking back to the ship and promptly kicked the side of Ragetti's head so that his eye fell out. She then jumped off the plank, laughing at his continuous exclamation of "Me eye!"

She swam to the island where Elizabeth untied her hands and fussed over her. "Kylie, you shouldn't even be alive! After you left the house, they came and I assumed you were killed! But on the way to the ship—" Jack made it on shore and she paused. "I'll tell you later." She ran over to Jack, demanding to know how he got off the island. Kylie shook her head and sat down to remove her boots. Propping them over some drift wood , she went to work on braiding her hair.

Jack sat beside her while Elizabeth went on the opposite side to sulk. Rolling her eyes at him, she told him to wait there while she talked to her. "Elizabeth? You had something to tell me?"

She did.

"Oh! I was going to tell you that on the way to the Pearl, I thought I saw you on board the Interceptor! Good thinking too! But while you were on board I thought I saw one of the officers fall from the ship. I think he was dead but I didn't see a pirate following you." Kylie stared down at the sand, "That's weird. I know I saw one." Elizabeth could only stare in shock at the obvious lie her friend was telling her, but hid her expression carefully. "I'm going for a walk."

Kylie's hands shook as she got up and walked back in the direction she came…and was surprised to find Jack leaning back against a palm tree, arms crossed, and eyes gleaming with both pride and disappointment. "Killed a naval officer did we? Was he the first you ever killed?" She nodded and walked passed him. He caught her arm and pulled her to him. "What did you feel after you did it? Did you feel proud, love?" She stayed silent and shook her head, not wanting him to see her tears. "Do you regret it? Look at me, Kylie." She did and the first tear slipped from her eye. The traitorous bastard.

"Yes, Jack. Yes, I regret it. I didn't feel proud, I felt…scared. He would have taken me back where I probably would have been killed, and then I would never have met you, and Elizabeth wouldn't lie to me because she knew I was lying to her, and—" He grabbed her chin and forced her took him in the eye. "And you never would have known a friend like her." She nodded in agreement, and he held her as she cried, hands massaging her back soothingly.

Jack was a lot wiser than Disney gave him credit for.

**OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli**

"Gah! Woman, how dare you take advantage of me while I was sleeping!" Jack none-too-gently pushed Kylie off his chest, who clutched her head in agony. "Oh, my head. What a night that was." She looked up at Jack, then at her partially open shirt. "Aahh! You tried to take advantage of me while I was asleep!"

Both of them went silent, their minds finally registering the fact that they just insulted each other of rape. (A/N: Pffft. Classic)

That's when they smelled the smoke, and, simultaneously, turned to Elizabeth to scream in unison.

"**WHY IS THE RUM GONE?!"**

**A/N: For those of you were wondering what the hell went on the night before, I'll put that in the next chapter. But anyway, this was pretty good for an update, huh? Oh and if you got confused at the "traitorous bastard" bit, I was referring to her tear. Kylie doesn't like to cry, but even if she does she always tries to hold it back.**

**Next Chapter: Temptations**


	5. Temptations

**A/N: So I'm back again. This only means that I currently care more about this fic than my Fruits Basket fic. That's odd. I know I said that I would put what happened on the island in this chapter, but I'm just not feeling it. Sorry. **

**Lemony-lemon today.**

**R&R**

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

Kylie stood beside the rail sulking. Not only was the rum gone, but so was her chance to speak. _Silent as the grave, my ass!_ She sighed heavily for the umpteenth time and dug her nails into the railing. She glowered at the sea, imagining herself ripping off the Commodore's wig and strangling him with it. Her lips quirked into a smile, "The Governor's would work better," she mumbled.

"The Governor's what, love?" She stiffened as Jack's breath tickled her ear. "His wig, of course." She rolled her shoulder, frowning when she failed to ram her shoulder into his face. Chuckling, Jack pried one of her hands from the railing and brought it to his lips. "And just what would you use his wig for, hm?" Turning so that her eyes gazed up into his, she told him deadpanned, "I'm going to strangle Norrington with it."

His lips twitched in his effort not to smile, and his shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. "I don't think that's wise of you, planning the death of the Commodore out loud." She quirked a brow, "And why shouldn't I? With him dead, he can then clearly define the meaning of 'silent as the grave.'" Jack nuzzled her cheek, "You're a wicked woman, Kylie Fox."

Snorting, she pushed him away and put some distance between them. "The word is 'cunning' Jack, or maybe it's 'sinister' or 'devilishly charming'." At her last words, Jack had the satisfying feeling that 'devilishly charming' was directed at him. Giving her his signature grin, he stalked her like some great beast hunting its prey. "And I know just what to call you, love." She stood her ground, blood singing through her veins with excitement. "And what would that be?" She gulped as he stood before her, towering over her small frame as he bent to whisper in her ear—

"Sparrow!"

They both jerked, then looked to find Norrington and his men readying the boats. Jack waved his hands about. "Just one moment, Commodore!" He turned back to Kylie, eyes heated with desire. He nibbled along her collarbone, nipping the lobe of her ear. "Siren," he whispered before closing his teeth around the base of her neck where it met her shoulder, giving her one hell-of-another hickey, right on top of his previous—now faded—one.

And as quickly as he had done it, he stepped back and released her. He watched her eyes flutter as her breath raced in and out between her luscious lips. His eyes looked past her to watch the expressions on the naval officers.

He didn't like it.

No one but him should have stared at the dazed woman with such raw lust. A low growl resonated from within his chest from the result of his unexplainable jealousy. There was only one thing he could do.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to him as they approached Norrington, who was ready to protest. "Commodore," Jack cut him off, "If I leave Miss Fox here on this ship, your men will be in complete agony by the time we return." Norrington shifted his eyes from the woman to his crew's eager expressions. He nodded, "Fine."

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

While Jack negotiated for a smaller boat, Kylie was seething with rage. Seduction on the _Pearl_: acceptable. But on the _H.M.S. Dauntless?_ Utter humiliation. Not to mention a hard-core case of sexual frustration. Oh, if she could only pay him back, but in an equally pleasuring experience! She thought back on the movie, on how smirky he had been while he rowed the boat ashore.

_Click! _Light bulb.

Oh yes, she would definitely give him something to smirk about. And she would take her sweet time doing it.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

"Just what are you planning, love?" Jack couldn't help but feel suspicious every time she glanced behind them, only to chuckle darkly to herself.

"Jack? Can you see them from here?" Wary, he shook his head, "Of course not. Why do you ask?" She smiled, and it was that slow, seductive smile that had his inner seduction alarm sounding a warning. "Jack," he blinked and she was on all fours at his feet. She looked dangerous, her eyes twinkling and her hair sexily rumpled as it fell past her shoulders. He was tempted to tangle in fingers in the silky mass, but kept his composure.

She placed her hands on his knees, then traveled upwards to sneak under his open shirt. He stopped rowing and caught her hands. "Kylie, what are you doing?" She twisted her hands free of his grasp and brought them to his breeches. "I'm getting my revenge, of course." Putting his hands back on the oars, he continued to row, only more slowly than before. "What have I done to offend you, love?" The words were hard to force out since there was something else getting hard.

He shuddered as her hand snuck inside his breeches and took him in a firm grip. She grinned wickedly, "Let's review, shall we?" She slid her hand up, thumb brushing against his tip. "You bit me in the Galley," she squeezed again and took pleasure in the growl that fell from his lips. "You seduced me in a storm," She loosened his breeches and pulled out his erection. She leaned down to kiss the tip. "I almost died," she whispered.

Jack felt himself harden even more from the feel of her lips pressed against him. "Kylie, I—" She licked him, swirling her tongue over the head so slowly that he had to stop rowing for a moment. She licked lower to the base, then back up just as slowly. "And let's not forget what happened in the brig," her womb clenched from the memory. "And on the _Dauntless_…" She closed her eyes and took him into her mouth, taking as much as she possibly could. She gently grazed him with her teeth, her tongue lapping to soothe the ache.

Jack struggled to keep rowing. As it was, his body was so tense that he had to concentrate on not thrusting himself deeper into that magic mouth of hers. He deserved this agonizing punishment, but he didn't dare say it out loud lest she stop. Then her lips tightened as she ruthlessly sucked him: lips, tongue, and even lightly, teeth, forcing him closer to the edge. He groaned, watching her head bob up and down, her hands gripping his thighs as she serviced him.

The moment the boat hit the shore, Jack could've sworn he saw stars as he came while she sucked him dry. He was dimly aware of her closing his breeches, but sighed at the butterfly kisses that trailed from his chest up to his jaw. Jack held her, momentarily sapped of all his strength.

"Jack?" Kylie fought the urge to snuggle closer. His eyes looked down into hers, "Hm?" Her lips twitched as she resisted a smile. The man looked happily drugged and at total peace. _We'll need to have lots of sex to keep that look on his face_. She got out from his arms and took him by the hand. "We should go. Will needs us."

He gave her a drunken smile and took her hand. They got out of the boat and walked into the cave, both equally drunk off their own pleasure.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

**A/N: Cute. And smutty. Really smutty, actually. Pfft. Dime-Store Smut worthy.**


	6. Getting Prepared

**A/N: And so…I see it's been 3 months since I last updated. Mybad. Taking the SAT was hell. But writing this chapter was fun, so here we go!**

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

Jack Sparrow wasn't the type of person to become so uncomfortable from a mere glance. However, by the looks Kylie kept sending him, uncomfortable was an understatement. She looked like a cat who had dined on a platoon of canaries and he—being another kind of bird—was next on the menu.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, Jack?"

Jack Sparrow was a weak man.

Finally giving in to temptation, he had her pinned to the cave wall and kissed her senseless. It wasn't fair. No mere woman ever drew him like this. Not even the wenches in Tortuga could have him desperate from just one look. And he was pretty sure none of them were talented enough to kiss as if they were making love.

The rock wall was digging into Kylie's back but she couldn't care less. Jack tasted like everything she expected: rum and freedom. She heard a sound from deep in his throat; almost a growl. She smiled and wrapped herself around him, letting out a groan because there were too many clothes in the way. She voiced that thought out loud.

"There's too many clothes in the way," she complained as Jack peppered kisses from her lips to her neck. He smirked and pulled away from her, "Aye. That there are. We'll have to finish this later, savvy?" He watched her eye twitch before she strode away deeper into the cave. "We better finish this," she mumbled under her breath. He laughed and caught up with her before she could get into any trouble.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

Kylie patiently sat beside Jack as he sorted through the gold.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

She giggled, "Oh, he's a hard man alright." Jack chuckled and gave her a wink. This, however, did not go unnoticed by Will, who promptly looked the other way.

"Me? I'm dishonest." Kylie rolled her eyes; that was true. The only thing he was honest about was the sex he had promised. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly," at this point Kylie took a few steps closer to the pirates beside Will as if to inspect more of the gold. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid."

Jack kicked and stole the sword from the idiot skipping rocks and tossed it to Will. He withdrew his own sword and started to fight Barbossa. Kylie took out her sword and stared. _I've never fought before, what the hell am I doing?_ She watched Will parry an attack. _Huh. That doesn't look too hard._ She joined in the fray, and discovered that it really _wasn't_ all that hard.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

She screamed as what felt like fire raced across her back. Adrenaline pumping, she turned and kicked the pirate in the groin.

At her scream, Jack glanced at her and felt rage course through him. On her back, from her left shoulder down to her right hip was a streak of red. _She'll be fine, Sparrow. Your woman is a strong one,_ he told himself as he watched her fight. And besides, by the whelp's reaction—which made him burn with jealousy—she would most definitely be all right.

Will fought to reach Kylie, but when he came to be by her he was surprised to find her laughing. If he hadn't met her before any of this had happened, he would've thought her to be a pirate. He almost helped her when her sword was knocked from her hand, but she retaliated by pegging the pirate with a stone from the floor, followed by a heavy-looking solid-gold sculpture. As she threw it, he saw a strip of cloth fall from her arm. He gaped at the sight of her tattoo, a viciously cunning fox. He had a feeling that Jack hadn't seen it yet and by the looks of things, he was far too busy to notice.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

Before they got into the boat to row back to the _Dauntless_, Will pulled Kylie aside and pushed back the sleeve of her shirt. She gasped, "Will, what—" he silenced her with a glare and ripped the material off his own shirt to wrap around the tattoo, hiding it from view. "When we get on board, do _not_ let anyone see this. You'll most likely be granted clemency along with me." He finished the makeshift bandage, and pulled her sleeve down.

"And what about Jack?" She wasn't stupid. She _knew_ what was going to happen, but she just couldn't resist asking.

He shook his head, "I don't know." His fears about her feelings for Jack gave way as her eyes swam in tears. "You love him, don't you?" She wiped her eyes and walked away.

"Kylie!"

She stopped, but kept her back to him. "Don't worry, Will. You have my word that no one will see it."

She didn't speak to him until the day of Jack's execution.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

This wasn't how he had planned to die. Not on the gallows. Not with his women looking absolutely magnificent in her fury. She had bathed and her wild hair was combed straight. She wore a forest green dress that hugged her curves. Her eyes…those dark eyes of hers burned with rage. As his eyes trailed over her body a second time, he was shocked to find her wearing jewelry. And not just any jewelry; a string of black pearls rested along her collarbone. His gaze sought to meet hers, but she had turned and was heading towards the whelp.

It wasn't right. _They_weren't right. Kylie held too much fire for even a blacksmith like Will could ever hope to contain.

"Will!" Kylie hissed the buffoon's name and he turned with a frown. "Kylie, please…" she took a step closer to him. "Do something! You know he doesn't deserve to die. Not here." Her lip trembled and a tear fell from her eye. _"Save him."_

Will closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine. Just one thing first…" He left her side to go to Elizabeth. Kylie quickly wiped her eyes and made her way past the gallows, not even sparing Jack a glance. She walked to the edge of the fort wall, where she knew Jack and the others would go, and waited patiently.

It didn't take that long.

In under a few minutes they were surrounded. Taking advantage of the slight diversion, she quickly hid behind a column, holding on until Jack made his escape.

"Friends. This is a day that you will always remember as the day that—" he let out a shout as a hand pulled him backwards over the edge. He found himself falling, a familiar body beside him. "Kylie!" She laughed as they hit the water, then resurfaced to find him frowning at her.

"What?"

"We'll talk later."

They swam to the _Pearl_ where she immediately headed into Jack's quarters. He wasted no time in following her, slamming the door behind him. "Why…why couldn't you have stayed?!" He bent her back over his desk, tearing the clothes off her in shreds. "You could've had a life!" He kissed her roughly, grabbing what was left of her tress and pulling it away. "You would have been free!" The material was ripped from her body and tossed over his shoulder. He moved to kiss her again, but she moved faster.

"You would dare to leave me there?!" She pushed him back, moving him towards his bed. "You let me rot and die?!" One more push had him falling back onto his bed. "You—" she choked on a sob, tears falling from her eyes.

Jack felt a sharp pang in his heart as she turned away and tried to hide her face behind her hands. He took her by the chin and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Never, love. I never would have left you there." She moved away, shaking her head with a watery laugh.

"You don't get it, Jack."

"Get what, love?"

She smiled and started to remove his clothing. "I doubt I would have been free, when freedom is the _Pearl._ Or was that a lie?" She kissed the bullet scars on his chest and felt him shiver in response. "Nay, love. It was never a lie."

He was nude and amazingly wasn't in the mood for sex. He just wanted to hold her, so he did. They lay naked in bed, Kylie on her side with Jack holding her from behind. He kissed her right shoulder, and his fingers traced the bandage on her forearm.

"Darlin', what is this?" She rolled over to face him and grinned, "Oh, this? This Captain Sparrow, is why I could never live in Port Royal." She unraveled the bandage to reveal the tattoo of her namesake.

"When did you get this?" She closed her eyes and snuggled against him with a yawn. "Tha' first time in Tortuga…" Jack watched her sleep, her expression at peace beside him. His gaze wandered to the black pearls around her neck. He ran a finger along them and Kylie mewled softly. "Love?" She opened one eye. "Mm? What is it , Jack?" She followed his gaze and chuckled sleepily. "Oh, that. You have no idea what it took to steal that. Now shut it, Jack. I want to sleep." She roller over and gave him her back.

Jack's jaw dropped. The scar from her first battle started at her shoulder and curved down to the opposite hip. But other than that scar, a rainbow of fading scars and bruises marred the skin of her lower back.

_You have no idea what it took to steal that._

There was a knock at the door. "Cap'n?"

Jack sighed, "I'm on my way, Mr. Gibbs." He left the bed and dug into a truck at the foot of the bed. He pulled out a brown barmaid's dress and laid it out on his desk. He put his clothes back on and was about to exit the cabin when he heard his name.

"Mm, Jack…" He knelt beside the bed and kissed her temple. "I'm here, love. I'm here." She smiled in her sleep and he pulled the blanket over her.

**_Tortuga_**

They were fighting again. The _Pearl_ was restocked with supplies and ready to go, but Kylie wanted to stay.

"_Jack!_" She whined as they stood toe-to-toe on the dock. "I have…_business_ to do here. Now go before Norrington shows up!"

"Trying to get rid of me now, eh love? What happened to your precious freedom and sense of adventure?" He knew he was pushing her too far, but Kylie knew how to push back.

She ignored him. "I'll see you when you come back. A…friend is waiting for me to visit." She walked away and fought down the impulse to jump into his arms and kiss him before he left.

Jack's eye twitched as he watched her go. "And what makes you think I'll be coming back, love? You'll be waiting for nothing." He smirked in triumph when she stopped; her shoulders trembled, "You're right, Jack." She tilted her head to look at him, and he was shocked to see a tear fall from her eye. "I shouldn't wait at all." She continued forward slowly, then ran into town, heading towards the only other place she felt safe.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

Robert Daniels opened the shop door to see a young woman desperately trying to wipe away her tears. He recognized her instantly, "Kyle! Yer alive, lass!" She nodded, tears streaming from her eyes. She looked so young, so lost; he took her by the hand and led her inside. "Come inside, lass. Come and tell Ol' Robert about yer adventure."

He worked on her back as she told him her tale. She lay on her belly as he tattooed a sparrow onto her skin. She wanted to bird to be as large as her hand, flying upwards alongside her scar. It resembled the sparrow on Jack's arm. Robert questioned her about it, wondering—but already knowing—why she wanted Jack's symbol on her.

Kylie groaned, "Oh, Robert I must be daft. I've fallen in…l…lo…_love_ with the most idiotic and mindless of pirates!" Knowing she most likely wanted a change of topic, he immediately did so. "What happened to your back lass?"

She snorted, "Oh, the scar? Cursed pirate got me when I was fighting. It's just a scratch, Robert. There's no need to worry; I got him back." She told him about how she extracted her revenge, making him twitch horribly, then making him laugh as she finished her story.

"Allow me to understand, lass. Ye threw a rock, then a solid-gold sculpture?" He bandaged her up and handed her a shirt. She shrugged, "It was either that or throw jewelry at him and hope they blind him." Robert's laughter died down and his face turned serious. "Now that Jack 'as left, what will ye do lass?" She grinned evilly. "Did I happen to leave a compass behind last time I was here?" She knew she took it with her, but she had a feeling it was still there.

"Aye, tha' ye did lass."

She followed him to a dresser where he opened the drawer and dropped the compass into her hand. "Doesn't Jack have a compass like this one?" She nodded. "So…do you know where I might steal—er…I mean _find_ a ship?"

Robert flinched, "Aye…" A wicked gleam came into her eyes. "Can I find _two_ ships and a crew?" He glared down at her like a suspicious father, "Jus' what are ye planning, lass?"

"I'm not planning anything, Robert. I'm just thinking of a fun way to pass the time." Planning? Ha! Oh, she had plans alright. She knew enough up to the first 50 minutes of the 3rd movie.

There was a war on the way, and she wanted to be prepared.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

The next month was a month of mayhem. Not once did Robert regret helping her, but he did hate finding a crew that Kylie wasn't tempted to kill. She had killed 5 good sailors who tried to either steal her ships or force themselves onto her. However, they were in luck when they entered the Silver Mermaid Inn by the docks.

The minute they stepped inside, about two-dozen men stood from their seats and allowed her and Robert to pass. One of them, a brunette with curly hair stepped forward. "Are ye really the woman who sailed to the _Isla de Muerta_?" She grinned, _Ahh, that's what they're all after._ "Aye, lad. That'd be me, Captain Fox. I have two ships ready to leave, but I seem to be missing a crew."

"You've got one, lass." A fair-skinned woman in her mid-fifties wearing a shirt and trousers strode forward. "Danielle Roberts, ready for orders Cap'n. Robert, how me aunt and mum been doing?" The former cook waved a hand. "Around, out and about like usual. Kylie, this be my cousin, Danielle, Captain of the Duchess."

Danielle smirked, wrinkles prominent around her eyes. "Seems like yer Captain of three ships, Kylie Fox. When do we leave?"

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

**A/N: Freakin A that took forever! Anyhoo, Kylie meets up with Jack next chapter, so wait awhile. This is just a transition into the second movie. **


	7. Reunited

**A/N: Whew! So we're on lucky number 7 today. Yay!**

**Stuff written in bold/italics are flashbacks.**

**R&R**

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

She supposed it was fate that her crew had returned to Tortuga hours before Jack came back with Gibbs. They—meaning she and her crew—were rich and were living in a manor on the other end of the island by a secluded lagoon. They had taken every piece of uncursed gold from the Isla de Muerta right before it got flooded. Bless their greedy little pirate hearts.

Danielle and the_ Duchess_ had sailed for Shipwreck Cove; her reason for going was altogether amusing and disturbing.

**FLASHBACK!!!**

"_**That Jack Sparrow," Danielle clucked her tongue in disappointment, "has none of his father's more…ah, how do I say it? Well, none of his **_**finer**_** attributes." She sighed happily, her eyes going dreamy with remembrance. "Oh, Cap'n Teague…now THAT is what you call a pirate."**_

_**Kylie and Robert were caught between laughing and throwing up. So they divided the options. Kylie laughed, while Robert was violently sick in the corner. They didn't know what was more disturbing: Kylie's love for Jack, or Danielle's love for Jack's father.**_

**END FLASHBACK!!!**

Kylie left the house and called to her crew. "The ships stay here. Robert is temporary captain until I get back. If you spend all the money _before_ I get back…I'll stop buying all the rum for the ships."

There was a collective shout of various forms of groveling:

"Aye, aye Cap'n! The ships will stay safe!"

"Not the rum! Anything but the rum!"

"We love you, Cap'n Fox!"

She rolled her eyes. Idiots. But she had grown to love them almost as much as she loved her ships. Her ladies, the_ Siren_ and the_ Serpent._ The _Siren_, of course, was the ship she favored best. It was her pride and joy. Both ships were just as fast—if not faster—than the _Black Pearl_. She loved it.

Sighing happily, she started walking down the path she and her crew was starting to make. It led straight to the alleys of Tortuga; alleys with friends.

"Kylie! Ye lookin' fer Sparrow?" Charlie, the barkeep for the Maiden's Coin, called to her. She nodded and he gestured her inside. "He's right in there; recruiting men fer 'is crew." She gave him her thanks and strolled up behind Jack.

He was talking to himself.

Nothing new about that. He had his compass out and kept saying, "I know what I want. I know what I want." She almost laughed. He never knew what he wanted. _At least I know what I want._ Kylie grinned and took her long hair out of its braid and unbuttoned a few buttons from her shirt. She no longer wore just a shirt and trousers, oh no. There was now a weather-beaten corset over the shirt. Her curves were perfect—her crew constantly told her so—but she liked having a bit of a lift. It made her feel comfortable.

But not as comfortable as Jack made her feel. She had missed him. The proof was in the black pearls strung loosely around her throat; not to mention, the Sparrow on her back. Hell, she _was_ in love with the man!

Moving around his chair, she sat down on his lap and watched his eyes go wide. She grinned, "Jack." She kissed him gently and pulled back. "I missed you Jack." She kissed him again, and this time he responded. He kissed her like it was hi chance, as if they only had a few seconds left to live.

At the moment, they did. What with Norrington pointing a pistol at them. _Bloody Norrington, _thought Kylie, _ruining the moment…_

_**The Docks**_

She sat on the ship's rails, staring down at Jack, Elizabeth, and Norrington. She chuckled, _I _could_ just use my own compass, but…_Norrington just got handed a goat and she started laughing. Swinging her legs back on deck, she ran for Jack's cabin and buried herself under his blankets. Inhaling sharply, she caught his scent and practically melted. _Oh, my God._ _It's like having a mini orgasm!_ She giggled and stripped herself of her clothes, wanting to have the feeling of his blankets on her. _I want the feeling of Jack on me, dammit!_

She let out a shriek as something heavy dropped on her. Pushing aside the blanket, she was happy to see it was Jack. A very happy Jack. _A very, very naked Jack! Yes!_ Smiling, she pulled him down for a kiss and he happily complied. "I knew you couldn't resist me, love." She laughed and flung the blanket aside so they could be skin to skin.

The minute her body was revealed to him, Jack took control. He kissed her lips, her chin, her neck, everything. Her small gasps of pleasure weren't enough. He wanted more. He wanted her _screaming_ for him. And what Jack wants, Jack gets.

They didn't need foreplay. Kylie didn't want anything more than to have Jack inside her. Preferably, now. She wrapped her legs around him, ankles locking at the small of his back. "Now, Jack." She demanded while he suckled her breast, denying her the pleasure her body craved. He lifted his head to grin at her, and she was about to say something when he thrust deep. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a scream that ended with his name.

He took her again and again. Slow, deep, hard, fast. The rhythm didn't matter. Only the mind-numbing pleasure that was at the end of every thrust mattered. "Oh God…Jack!" She couldn't hold on. She'd already set her nails into his back, had left long, red welts imprinted onto his skin.

He roughly pulled away from her and turned her onto her belly, entering her from behind. Her back arched under him, hands clutching the bed sheets. It was then that he saw it; the sparrow flying up her back. He lost it.

The climax shook them both; it had their hearts going a mile a minute. Kylie could've sworn she saw stars, whereas Jack believed that she brought him beyond the stars and straight into Heaven.

When they could breathe again, Jack withdrew from her and held her close. Kissing her shoulder, he whispered, "Love the tat, darling." She smiled. "Of course you do. You love anything that has to do with me…" she drifted off into sleep. Jack froze, realizing how true her words were. Sweet Mother of Captain Morgan.

Jack was in love.

OliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOliOli

**A/N: Yesss…I've done it! **

–**Happy Dance-**


End file.
